


i guess we could breathe all along

by brownkhaleesi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Banter, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Tactile, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownkhaleesi/pseuds/brownkhaleesi
Summary: Steve knows, logically, that he shouldn’t let himself overthink it, but it’s just- God, Danny touches himconstantly.title from aquaman by walk the moon.





	i guess we could breathe all along

Steve knows, logically, that he shouldn’t let himself overthink it, but it’s just- God, Danny touches him _constantly_. 

A hand curved around his bicep as they walk to the Camaro, accompanied by a little classic henpecking concerning _Steven’s_ control issues. An arm around his waist, or slung around his neck as they celebrate closing another case. He strokes and pats Steve so varyingly and frequently that Steve thinks Danny must consider every inch of his body free real estate. 

Steve’s lizard brain automatically catalogues every touch. He thinks about it compulsively, subconsciously pressing closer to Danny every time he’s within Steve’s range. At first, he’s afraid that his eagerness will make Danny wary, but if anything, his tactility grows exponentially. He fixes Steve’s collar unprompted, fingers brushing across Steve’s jaw, against his throat. He picks a piece of lint out of Steve’s hair, but he doesn’t just pick it out and drop it, no, Danny runs his fingers through Steve’s bangs, fluffing them back up into the spikes he likes to wear. 

Steve’s stupid, stupid lizard brain catches up with his emotions after Danny licks his thumb and rubs it along the corner of Steve’s mouth, wiping off a little stray marinara sauce. The whole clan is at Danny’s, celebrating the safe delivery of a witness to trial, and Steve’s chosen this opportune moment to lose his goddamn mind. His eyes track Danny’s thumb as he raises it to his own mouth and sucks off the extra marinara sauce. His internal reaction is a visceral one, but he manages to outwardly keep his cool. 

Danny quirks an eyebrow in his direction. Fuck, fuck fuck fuck, did Steve do something weird? 

“Y’alright there, babe? We’re very quiet tonight, aren’t we?” 

God, why does Danny have to talk to him in that overwhelmingly affectionate way, with that insane sparkle in his eye. Fuck. _Fuck_ , Steve’s dead. 

Uh, words. Right. 

“All good, buddy, just trying to give your food the respect it deserves.” 

A playful glare; a poke to his arm, followed immediately by a caress: 

“What’s that supposed to mean, huh? Paying it respect by keepin’ quiet, this look like a funeral to you, huh?” 

“Sorry, partner, just… a lot on my mind.” 

Danny sobers up instantly at this. His grip on Steve’s arm tightens, and he stands up, the hand curled around Steve’s bicep a clear signal to follow. He smiles at the rest of the table. 

“Be right back, guys, me and the big guy here got something to work out. Two shakes.” 

Steve ambles after him into the kitchen, nervously running his fingers through the hair on the back of his neck and wondering what he’s going to say to get out of this. 

“What’s going on, huh? Is it your mom? Mary?”’

“No, no, nothing like that, the family’s good, we’re all good, Danny. You know you’d be the first to know if something was wrong,” Steve tells him earnestly. 

“Well, if something isn’t wrong, then what is it, Steven? Spit it out, I’m going grey here,” Danny says, his semi-harsh words undercut by his soft, concerned tone. 

“Danno, s’nothing. Stupid, is what it is, actually, so let’s just forget it and go back out there, I’m sure they’re all missing us, we can-“ 

“Do _not_ bullshit me, McGarrett. We’re discussing this here and now, ‘cuz you’ve got this kicked puppy look going on that I don’t think I can tolerate much longer. Go ahead, let’s hear it.” 

“I don’t look like a kicked puppy!” 

“Steven, babe, trust me, you do. You got exactly two puppy looks, and the first one is when you know you’ve done something bad. That’s your ‘I just pooped in your bed, so now I feel guilty, but look how cute I am’ puppy face, and the second one is your kicked puppy face. Now stop stalling and tell me what the hell is up,” Danny says, all in one breath, gesticulating wildly per usual. When he’s done, one of his hands lands on Steve’s shoulder, sliding down to rest on his chest.

Steve chances a look in Danny’s eyes. Danny’s staring straight back at him, unwavering, intense, affectionate. Loving. 

Steve takes a breath. He glances around the two of them, gives himself the all clear, and then moves in. 

He wraps an arm around Danny’s waist and coaxes him closer. Danny requires minimal convincing, and is in his space almost immediately, one hand still trapped between them on Steve’s chest, and the other coming up to cradle Steve’s jaw. Steve leans in and presses his forehead against Danny’s, just breathing in and letting their lips brush, unhurried and comfortable. 

“God. You big, stupid, giant idiot. You fucking imbecile. You absolute walnut. Steve. _Steven_.” All of this is muttered against his mouth. It’s infuriating. It’s intoxicating. 

“Danno, shut up, would you?” 

“Shut up, he-mmph…!” 

Steve presses their lips together, soft and unrushed. He places kisses on Danny’s lips ever so gently, kissing first his top lip, then his bottom lip, and then pulling away to watch Danny’s eyes flutter open, face flushed and gorgeous, hair slightly wavy where Steve’s been carding his fingers through it. 

Danny pulls him in by the back of his neck for another kiss, this one more explorative. He licks into Steve’s mouth confidently, authoritatively, like he already knows how he fits here, he already knows he’s welcome forever. Steve might whine at how hot that is.

If he does, it’s no one’s business but theirs. They’ve waited for this for seven years, and they’re entitled to some grossness.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fic ever in this fandom and my third fic ever in general, so please feel free to bring on the constructive criticism! other than that, i hope you enjoyed this! comments and kudos would be stellar :) 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at brownkhaleesi


End file.
